


Child of the Past

by morrezela



Series: Man in a Candy Store [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man in a Candy Store timestamp: Jensen gets nostalgic for sparklers. Jared tries to prove that magic is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes you find are my own.

Rainbows dance across Jensen’s field of vision. He wishes that he could swat them away as easily as he could an annoying fly. He can’t though, and unlike naturally occurring rainbows, he can’t just get up and move out of their way.

Irritated by their continued presence, he shoots Jared a glare. His mate pointedly ignores him.

It all started with a stupid conversation about fireworks and sparklers when Jared had dragged him down to Chad’s candy shop. They'd been surrounded by overly processed fat and sugar, and Jensen had jumped at the first snippet of conversation that wasn’t either food related or somehow obliquely suggesting that Jensen was going to illegally raid Chad’s customer books and start killing off his clients.

Jensen thinks that the topic was originally related to food. Something about Chad not believing that Jensen didn’t like sugary stuff and asking what his favorite had been in childhood if he didn’t have one now. Jensen hadn’t responded to such an obviously stupid and insensitive question, and Jared had started blathering to cover the awkward silence.

From there he thinks that the favorite childhood candy thing had gotten turned into fond childhood memories, and Jensen has always loved sparklers. Don’t get him wrong, he loves fireworks, but they were always a pretty show off in the distance.

Sparklers could be held in the palm of his little chubby hands. He remembers getting to stay up late so that it was dark enough for a good show and the fun of waving the little stick of fire around in the air, making patterns that his eye could still see even if they weren’t actually there.

Jared had been skeptical of their awesomeness. He muttered something about vision problems. At Jensen’s offended look, he had let the subject drop.

Still, the moment of nostalgia had gotten Jensen by the balls, and he was a goddamned hunter. He was well versed in fire arms and magics and chemistry, so making his own sparklers was pretty much child’s play.

Of course, when his mate found out what he was up to, Jared had set out to prove how much better the ‘organic magic method’ was.

Jared had summoned a block of ice and an intense looking fire behind it. The refractions inside the block and melting drops of water on the outside of it are channeling the light from both the fire and the sun into a show of dancing rainbows. Every time that Jensen moves away, their colorful little arcs follow him.

“Jared, it’s annoying, okay?” Jensen finally snaps.

“But it’s safe! And natural! And you won’t burn yourself!”

“It’s a sparkler, Jared. Little kids use them. And magic is, by its definition, not natural. If it were natural, it would be called nature. It’s called magic, and unless you forgot, I can’t exactly summon fire, ice or that damned wind that you keep pretending isn’t you.”

“So what you’re doing is better?” Jared asks in a challenging tone.

“What I’m doing is science,” Jensen corrects, “and it’s just as valid as your little magic display over there.”

“You could learn.” Jared suggests. He’s as persistent as the day is long. He’s bound and determined to get Jensen actively practicing magic instead of just passively using some trinkets he’s collected in his hunting pursuits. Jared swears that a little magic would help Jensen with his hunting, not hinder him.

“I could. But I already know how to make sparklers, and pretty as your rainbows are, they aren’t going to ever be the same. Truthfully, Jared, nothing but the real thing would be. You could go in the house and call all your friends and read all your books until you found a spell or conjuring to make fireworks and sparklers, and it still wouldn’t be what I’m looking for. You can’t recreate the past, but if you’re going to try, you might as well do it right.”

The rainbows quit their relentless movement and settle down into a more natural sway that indicates that Jared has at least given up on the wind if not the rest of his little art display.

“I guess I didn’t think about it like that,” he admits softly.

Jared feels bad. Jensen can feel the sad sort of guilt that is running through his mate.

“It’s okay. Sometimes you spend so much time trying to get me out of my shell, that you don’t recognize when I do it.” Jensen tells him. It’s true. Even though Jared might not have agreed with what Jensen was trying to do, Jensen would never have tried to relive this happy childhood memory if it weren’t for Jared’s influence in his life.

“Did you just tell me that I couldn’t see the forest for the trees?” Jared asks.

“Yes? Only I totally revamped it into something more touching. It’s not plagiarism; it’s an updated remake to a classic.”

Jared snorts and sprays icy water on Jensen with a well aimed gust of wind, “Dork.”

Jensen grins and shakes his head. On that account, he isn’t going to argue.


End file.
